It's a Bird, It's a Plane, It's Sasuke
by Bloodropiris
Summary: He's back with no memories! How will this effect Sakura when she just got over him! He's acting like a cold person like he acted all those years ago, but will he and Sakura love each other again? Will he after he sees how close she and Sai are?
1. Chapter 1

**It's a Bird, It's a Plane, It's Sasuke!**

It's been three painful years since he died. He left her all alone. Having him gone was like everyone around her just died and faded away. All she had left of him was their 5 years together, and a silver necklace in a shape of a heart and carved on it had SxS. She would always wear it everywhere.

On his third year of death she thought she was over him, but she forgot this,

He was her first love,

He was her last love,

And,

Only love...

And, again no one could change that. Not even God. So thanks to God's kindess, love was given another chance to them. Only that the catch was that they would had to face harder problems to prove that all they needed was a second chance.

**Chapter One: It's a Bird, It's a Plane, It's Sasuke?**

"Sakura-chan! Sakura-chan, hurry up!" Her best guy friend, Naruto, yelled at her. He was dragging his shy wife along. Yes, Naruto had married Hinata a year ago. Tenten and Neji got married after high school and Ino and Shikamaru was engaged. It was only Sakura who was left behind. All her friends had someone, but her. They kept telling her that she was not over Uchiha Sasuke, but she kept telling them she was.

They all got to Sasuke's grave. Sasuke had died three years ago due to a car crash. It was after he and Sakura went out on a date. Nobody knew what really happen though. All Sakura told them was they got into a fight.

After everybody greeted or said something they headed back to let Sakura have some alone time with Sasuke. Sakura bent down the gray stone that craved his name on it. She brushed her fingers along is name: Uchiha Sasuke. Every time she was here it replayed in her head how he died. It was her fault, but she knew that she had to move on and so she did.

She wouldn't cry like she would do after he died, nor cried when she was here or when something about Sasuke popped up. She had change after three years. She was stronger, physically and mentally.

"Hey, Sasuke. How've you been? Heaven, huh? Must be nice to have everything you want right when you want it." Her happy voice changed afterward. "I know that I said that I would always love you, but I think...since you're gone. I should move on." She clenched her necklace. "But don't worry, I'll treasure all the memories we shared."

She sighed as she got up. She rubbed her head as she got up. Oddly she looked up into the sky. She squinted her eyes as she tried to find out what it was in the sky.

'A bird?' She thought for a moment. She shook her head. It couldn't be a bird it was too high up. 'A plane?' She thought for a moment. As it came closer to her she saw wings. Wings like birds. Then she saw a body. 'Flying people? Angels?' She shook her head once again. 'Stupid Sakura, there's no such thing as angels and flying people.'

As it came closer and closer the person looked very familiar. Her mouth opened and words flew out.

"Sasuke." She quickly brought her hands to her mouth. She shook her head.

'No, he's dead! That's falling thing is NOT Sasuke! It's just some idiot that is stupider than Naruto. Yeah.'

**BANG!**

"Kyaaaa!"

"SAKURA!" All her friends shouted as they heard her scream. They ran back to Sasuke's grave to see what happen.

"SAKURA-CHAN! What happen?!" Naruto rushed up ahead to her. They all saw her behind his gravestone. Sakura was shaking unbelievable now as she pointed to the fallen person, now that she saw clearer. They all looked to where she was pointing. And they all gasp.

"Crap." Sore the fallen man. He had white wings like angels, but a look of an angel. As he got up he had one hand on his hand.

"Teme?" Naruto asked himself. "TEME!" He was now sure who he was. Naruto ran up to the man who is suppose to be Sasuke to give him a hug when the Sasuke-look-alike pushed Naruto to the ground.

"Stupid, human. What the fuck doing you think you're doing?" The Sasuke-look-alike scold Naruto. Naruto was on the floor with Hinata.

"Ow. Teme. What the hell was that for?" Naruto questioned. Before the look alike could say anything a like was shining from the sky. (Ahhhh the heavens are singing! J/K)

When the 'thing' was coming closer they recognize who it was.

"KAKASHI-SENSEI!" Everyone yelled.

"Yo!" Greeted. Naruto started to back up freaked out.

"W-w-w-wait! Kakashi-sensei can't be dead! I just saw him at the bookstore yesterday buying the New Icha Icha book Icha Icha Romance Violence. Unless Kakashi-sensei died today or yesterday!" Naruto shouted.

"Naruto-kun? Why were you at the bookstore yesterday? I thought you had things to do with Kiba-kun?" Hinata's voice sounded like a threat.

Kakashi just laughed, "No and yes. I guess since all of you are here I guess I just tell you everything that's happen." Kakashi said making his wings disappear. Everyone nodded and listen.

"I'm the guardian of heaven for teenagers. But since you all have grown up in 3 years I don't decide if you go to heaven or hell anymore. But anyways, back to Sasuke here." Everyone's head turned to 'Sasuke'. He only glared. Sakura clenched her necklace.

"As you all know Sasuke here had died. So for the past 3 years he has been living in heaven. And when you enter heaven you still have your memories. But since when Sasuke still had his memories he begged the elders to let him be human again, but it was for one condition-"

"I want to be human again. I want to be with my friends again. I want to be with...Sakura...again." Sasuke begged the elders in Heaven.

"I'm sorry Sasuke. We the elders can't do that." The head leader told him.

"Please! I'll do anything! I don't care if afterward I go to hell! I just want to be human again!" Sasuke shouted. After a few moments the elder spoke again.

"The elders will agree to this, but when you return being human you will need to learn how to be one again and forget everyone. Is that clear?" Sasuke nodded.

'If this was the only way to be with Sakura again I'll do anything.' Sasuke thought.

"And that's 'bout the whole story, even if Sasuke here doesn't remember." Kakashi smiled through his mask.

"Hn. Why the hell would I want to be human again? I'm just going to died anyways." Sasuke said in a cold voice leaving. Then suddenly Kakashi grabbed him by the collar.

"Tsk. Tsk. You aren't going anywhere, Sasuke." Kakashi tsk him. "You forgot what you also wanted. If I remember right you'll be staying with Sakura-chan to learn how to be human again."

"WHAT?!" Sakura shouted. Everyone turn to look at her.

"Well, it really sudden and also I don't know how he will feel if another guy's living with me!" Sakura defended.

"He?" Kakashi asked. This made Sakura blush.

"He's no one special! Really, it's only Sai!" Sakura lied.

"Oh! You mean that Sai! That cutie you met couple months ago on that blind date!" Ino sounded happy.

"See she doesn't even want me." Sasuke said once again trying to leave.

"I know! Teme can stay with me until Sakura dumps that Sai guy!" Naruto shouted as Sakura smacked Naruto on the head.

"Naruto! I'm not going out with Sai!" Sakura blushed mad. Everyone thought it was okay and waited for Sasuke's decision.

"Hn."

"Yeah! Teme's back!" Naruto shouted.

_**AN: YEAH I KNOW THAT THE ENDING HERE SUCKED BUT YEAH! IF YOU LIKE THIS ONE VOTE FOR IT!**_


	2. YOU NEED TO VOTE

Hello people! Okay since really no one has been voting I need to tell you that your VOTES will show what story I'm going to work on! ANd this is the last week so vote for your favorite story! Please vote, so I can get started!!

Bloodropiris


End file.
